Regrets or Decisons Taylor Lautner Love Story
by LavaTwilightGirl
Summary: Its about a sequel I did a year ago about a girl name Angela who fell in love with Taylor Lautner.They got married and had a beautiful daughter.But Angela is starting to regret her decisons after Taylor starts to change. Will it be worth it or is the end?
1. Chapter 1

Heya it's Angie here yall. Man can you believe it I'm almost 28 years old. Wondering how I've been doing?Well, I'm doing okay, despite the fact that Taylor gets on my nerves half the time and Anna gets mad at me because she can't always get her ways. But she does apologizes unlike some people... She's 10now, I know in the 5th grade. She's changed...alot, she'a quiet and gets tire lately but still is active when Taylor comes by... Taylor hasn't really been himself lately. Like for instance, when he argued over the phone to his agent that he wants to be the biggest star there is. Or how about when he said he wants fame. Well what do I really want, I asked him one day. he goes " What do you want babe?" " I want love, and the old you back." I said frowning and walking away. It just happens at regular basics. I mean he tries to talk to Dreux to see why I act like this at timeas, but Dreux is as clueless as he is. Typical boys right? Taylor has everything he needs. I have no clue why he complains so much over the littlest things! Sometimes I have regrets and decisions to make about my life, but Seiko said don't rush it, because at the end it's all on me. I took that as advice, because I still remember that one night when Taylor came to my hotel room and kissed me right there and then. I could have stopped it but I guess, I wanted this life as you can see. I never in a million years thought I be so emotional, it's like I'm a wreck.I'm a mom, a sister, daughter, actress,friend, singer, dancer, and I also help homeless children and also support Africa and other countries around the world. I don't have time to be chasing him around and trying to change them. I guess what i'm trying to say is I hope, I mean I hope, I didn't make the wrong decisions, or regret everything that had happen. I don't regret getting married to the love of my life. I don't regret making love to him. I don't regret having a wonderful daughter by him. I surely don't regret the arguments that we had, that made us stronger. I love this man with all my heart, but he makes me feel like I'm worthless at times. I'm not whipped at all. I do my own thing and he does his own. I'm sick and tire of Anna having to see me like this. If he wants to keep bitching about the stupidest things in life, then maybe, just maybe, he needs a taste of his own medicine or I'm going to have to take charge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home.?" Anna asked me while I was playing my guitar. I looked at her, and I can surely tell she was upset. " Soon like in 40 minutes, why what's wrong Ann?" I asked her putting my guitar down. " Well he promised me, he'll play with me in the that he'll teach me acting skills and gymnastics." She said the last part with enthusaism. "You already take gymnastics sweetie." " I know, Daddy said you were going say that, but were doing it on the tramp-" She didnt finish her sentence. "DADDY!" Running to him and giving him a hug."Hey sweethart, sorry I'm late." Kissing her forehead. I just shook my head and laugh. Taylor started walking towards me. He wrapped his arms round my waist. " Hi to you to hun." I said to him. He kissed me sweetly. "Hmmm shouldn't you be doing stuff with Anna?" "Uhhh we need to talk." Taylor said to me. I'm so sneaky. "Hush Hush Save It." I know about the Eclipse kiss, I'm not mad, Kristen and I are bestfriends. Relax." I said beating him to the chase. He rolled his eyes, and kissed my cheek. I watched as I saw Taylor teach Anna new tricks. He still have his little mood swings. I became really close with Ashley Greene who plays Alice Cullen. I'm still really close to Taylor D and Alyson because I'm just am. We are all married and have kids. We still need time to be us. I just remember like it was yesterday when me and Taylor met for the first time...*FLASHBACK 2001*_ Taylor, what the heck are you talking about really?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed me. " I said there's this boy that is my bestfriend I want you to meet. His name is Taylor." She said to me. I sat leaned back on her patio chair. " Taylor Launter? Sharkboy?"I asked her. She nodded and laughed. " Here he come." "WHAT!" I sat up and saw him coming towards us. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back at him. He sat next Taylor. "Hey. Taylor this is my bestfriend Angela." "HMMM Angelette very pretty name, what does it stand for? Wait let me guess Angel?" He said to me. I giggled and blushed. "You're actually right." I said to him. "Really?Hmmm lucky guess." "Okay lovebirds, Ima go get something to eat for us." Taylor said walking away laughing. I rolled my eyes and snickered at her. " I know she can be annoying." "Totally." So Miss AnimalTamer..." He said to me. "I loved making my movie. It was amazing. and what about you ?" "Nothing much, so you single?" I looked at him blushing." Yeah I am. Why you ask if you don't mind me asking." "You're so polite.I'm single too and I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?" IHe said waiting for a answer. " I smiled.. " I would love to Taylor." He smiled and kissed my cheek, come on let's go inside and let's see what LavaGirl is doing." I laughed and followed him inside holding hands..._* End of Flashback of 2001* "MOMMY!" Anna screamed my name. I snapped out of the daze. "OOOOO I'm sorry sweetie what's wrong?" I asked her shaking my head a little. " Its 5 you should be cooking remember?" "Oooooohhhh yeah you are so right. I'm grilling today like the 4th of July, it is the summertime." She miled at this answer and nodded. Went back outside in the pool. While I was getting the food out I kept thinking why Taylor broke up with me when we were little...


End file.
